It's What I Do Best
by the-daughter-of-poseidon312
Summary: Garfield Logan is a womanizer. Rachel Roth is a work-a-holic. What can Garfield do to woo her? Find out by reading. (rated M for alcohol, language, and sexual references) [BBxRae] [RobxStar] [CyxBee] [FlashxJinx]
1. Chapter 1: U and Ur Hand

**Hey! I see you! Yeah, you! The one staring at the computer! Reading this story! Lol, nice to see y'all! So, if you're wondering, this whole story was inspired by one of Slade's quotes, but if you're not interested in what I have to say, just read the disclaimer and then get out of here. Okay, all silliness aside, I don't really know how many chapters I wanna do for this. I'm kinda making it up as I go along. Cause thas how I roll. *puts on kiddy sunglasses* Okay, so summarizing the whole thing, Garfield (a.k.a Beast Boy), is a womanizer, he meets Rachel (a.k.a Raven.), she's different, and blah blah blah. But just to make everything clear in what's happening, I'll describe them. **

**Garfield: 23, blonde, green eyes, veterinarian. 5"10. **

**Richard: 24, black hair, blue eyes, detective. 5"11. **

**Victor: 26, no hair, gray eyes, football player. 6"2**

**Rachel: 23, black hair, purple/dark blue eyes, English teacher/artist/writer. 5"6. **

**Kori: 23, red-head, green eyes, model/scientist. 5"8.**

**There you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season 6 already.**

* * *

"Oh...that...that was amazing." The girl lying next to him said breathlessly.

Garfield hummed in response, as the brunette started drifting off to sleep. As soon as she proved unconscious, he slipped out of the bed grabbing his boxers and jeans and putting them on. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

10:00 pm.

That early? His usual "hangouts" lasted till two or three in the morning. He put his phone back in his pants, then grabbing his shirt and coat. The brunette girl turned in her sleep, muttering Garfield's name in her sleep. He chuckled. He usually had that effect on women.

As he left the small apartment, he took his keys out entering his car and starting up the engine. He placed his hands on the wheel, backing out of the parking space in the apartment building. He wasn't tired. The night was still young. He decided to head to a club.

~TT~

_Earlier_

"Ugh, come on Rae!" Richard said. "Come on, _Dick._" Rachel mocked. Richard, unfazed, kept pulling at his sister's arm, trying to force her into coming with him. "Raaacheeell! You already worked hard enough today! Come on, it's Friday night, and you're being a party pooper! Plus, Kori would be really depressed if you didn't come. You know how she gets all sad and her face starts pouting just because _you_ wouldn't get off your lazy ass and _have fun._" Richard said, frowning.

"Riiicchhharrd! I'm working hard because it gets food in our refrigerator and we're poor." Raven retorted, not moving from her space on the laptop. "I knew you were gonna say that. Well, look what I have today." Richard said smirking, pulling a check from his wallet. She looked at the check. "$1000! Who died and made you rich?" Rachel said, choking on her tea.

"Well, I could tell you, if you get off your computer and get dressed for the club." Richard smirked. "Fine. Only because you're so insufferable." She hissed at him. "Thanks Rae." He smiled. "Only for you, Dickie-poo." She said, heading in to her room of the apartment they shared.

_Now_

"Rachel! I'm so glad you made it!" Kori squealed, hugging her best friend. "Yeah...but...I...kinda...need to breathe." Rachel rasped as Kori hugged her. "Oh! Sorry!" She said, after letting her go and blushing. "Hey, beautiful! See you and sis are chatting it up." Richard smiled at them. Kori rushed to hug her boyfriend. He put his arms around her waist as she hung her arms around his neck. "Sorry to interrupt this _tender_ moment, but where exactly are we supposed to sit?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I think we're over there." Kori said, pointing to the table in the corner. "I suppose I'll leave to leave you to your intimacy." Rachel said, smirking at the blushing couple. She waved bye to them and walked over to the bar.

As she walked over to the bar, she noticed a familiar face. "Victor!" She cried out, calling to him. He turned his head to see the young woman smiling at him. "Hey, little lady! Been so long! See your hair's gotten longer." He said, ruffling her past-the-shoulder black hair. "You _still_ don't have any hair." Rachel pointed out, smirking. "Ha ha, make fun of me 'cause I'm bald." Victor huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm just kidding. How's Karen?" She asked, smiling at him. "She got a job as an attorney. I'm really proud of her for it. She's actually here." He said.

"Celebrating?" She asked. "Yeah. How about you?" He asked her. "Apparently, Richard thinks I need to "get off my lazy ass and have some fun". Plus, Kori's here, and you know how she is." She explained. "Hm. Ever since they got together, the man's panties finally straightened out." Cyborg mused. "Ha. I thought so too." Rachel agreed.

As they stayed in their comfortable silence, Karen took the chance to scare Victor, signaling Rachel to stay quiet. She leaned in as close as she could near his ear and screamed. "Fuck!" Victor curse and spun around to see his laughing girlfriend. "Your face!" She said, pointing to him. Victor crossed his arms and grumbled, "Whatever."

"Hello Karen." Raven politely greeted. "Hey Rae! It's been so long. Your hair grew out too!" Karen pointed out. Rachel smiled. "So, I hear you got the job of being a fancy attorney." She said. "Yeah, well, I couldn't let grumpy be the only supporter around." She replied, smirking at her boyfriend. He didn't look at her, but there was a hint of a smile hidden on his lips. "Imma go to the pool table. Y'all have your lil girl talk. See ya later, Rae. Bye, boo." He said, kissing Karen on the cheek.

"What would you guys like to order?" The bartender asked. "Strawberry margarita." Rachel said, monotonously. "Ooh, that sounds good, I'll have the same." Karen smiled. "Two strawberry margaritas coming up." He said, winking at Rachel. "Looks like that bartender guy's got his eyes on you, Rae." Karen teased, elbowing her. "I don't have time for guys." Rachel said, thankful for her hair length so she could hide in it. Karen swept the hair from her eyes. "Look, I know you're still kinda hung up on you-know-who, but hey, this is the perfect chance for you to, you know, mingle. You're the only one out of all of us without someone! Well, except for Roy. You know..." Karen trailed off.

"NO! I am _not _ getting with Roy! He's a narcissistic ass who only cares about his hair." She huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Oh, well. Wait, there was one of Vic's friends. Garfield...yeah...Garfield." Karen suggested. Rachel snorted. "Garfield?" She said skeptically. "He was pretty handsome. And smart too." Karen said.

"Look, I appreciate your concern for my love life but I have no time and no patience for any man that comes into my life. I already have to deal with my brother and my own self." She explained. They stayed silent for a moment. "Okay." Karen said, her face unreadable. "Here are your strawberry margaritas." The bartender said. "Thank you." Karen said. Rachel pulled out her wallet but Karen stopped her.

"Honey, it's on me." Karen said with a smile. "No, I couldn't." Rachel said, pulling out some money. "I'm the one getting the fancy attorney job. So, I insist you sit your skinny little ass down and let me pay." She said. "Fine." Rachel said, putting her money back in her wallet. "Good. Now enjoy." Karen said, as she gave the bartender a five-dollar bill. Rachel put the glass to her lips and drank the sweet liquid that came from it. "Wow. That's good." Rachel said. "Hm. I've got to go before Vic spends all night playing pool. Bye Rae. Nice seeing you. Think about what I said too." Karen smiled, as she walked away. "Compliments from the man over there." The bartender said. pointing to a blonde haired man.

He had a muscle shirt which definitely accented his arms. he was lean but to the point where it was just exactly right. His eyes were a forest green and he had blond spiky hair. He came towards Rachel.

"Hey. Name's Garfield." He said. Rachel drank her strawberry margarita. Garfield took in her appearance. She had a simple, dark blue, one-shoulder shirt, that detailed her toned, pale arms, and black skinny jeans that complimented her shapely legs and rump.

"Listen Garfield..." Rachel slurred. "I'm not here for your entertainment, you don't really wanna mess with me tonight, just stop and take a second," Rachel began to sing, earning a few looks their way. She started to sing louder. "I was fine before you walked into my life, cause you know it's over, before it began, keep your drink, just give me the money, it's just you and your hand tonight!" Rachel sang earning the whole club's eyes. A few whistled at her musical talent. Garfield was blushing immensely. "Here's your drink." She said, drunkenly giving him back the liquor. "Rachel! Damn, I've never seen you this drunk before! Come on, let's go home." Richard said, pushing through the crowd and taking her hand.

"But I was having fun!" She said. "Just come on, Rae." Richard said, Kori following after them, trying to help Rachel.

A few moments of silence passed and then the club went on with their regular activities.

_Well, that was certainly...peculiar, _Garfield thought.

* * *

**Hey, so I wanted to update this story before I left. Hey, stop looking at me like that, I have a fetish for drunken scenes! Gosh. Okay, so that's your first taste of this story. I'll be updating sometime. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is He A Rapist?

**Hey guys! I'm baacckkk! Lol, while my parents go get fish spa treatments(you know, the one where fish eat your feet) I'm writing a M-rated story! Woot woot! Just making this a point, in this fanfic, Richard and Rachel are full-blooded siblings. There's no romance between them, because if there were, it would be incest. Okay, I'm done talking. **

**Disclaimer: Did you see my name on the end credits?  
**

**P.S: Jennifer is Jinx!**

* * *

"My goodness….what happened last night?" Rachel asked, rubbing her throbbing temple. "You got drunk." Richard said stoically. _Oh no…he's not happy, _Rachel thought. "What were you _doing?!"_ He shouted at her. Rachel felt a burst of anger. "I was having fun, just like _ you_ told me to!" Rachel shouted back. "Having fun means going out and dancing, not drinking the night away and completely making a fool out of yourself!" Richard yelled. "Who are you, Mom? Oh wait no, she's dead." She spat at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "Rachel.." Richard said softening. "Did you know what yesterday was, Richard?" Rachel asked. "The 15th anniversary of her death.." He said, realization finally settling in. "Yeah. That's most of why I wanted to stay home. And also why I was "drinking the night away and completely making a fool out of myself"." She said. "We were both 8, Richard. 8." She said, eyes watering. "Rae…I'm sorry…with the way you acted yesterday, I thought we were both okay." He said, reaching out for her shoulder. She turned away, avoiding his attempt to comfort her. "Dick, please…just…leave me alone for a while , okay?" She said, a single tear spilling from her cheek. "Raven, it's okay." He said, touching her shoulder. She whipped around and slapped him. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She shouted at him. Richard touched the red mark on his cheek. He said, "I-I'm sorry…I thought it was okay cause we used to-" Rachel cut him off by saying, "Richard, I know you're trying to comfort me, but please don't reopen old wounds." Silence befell them. "I'm going out for a walk to clear my mind. I'll be back later." She said. "Be careful, Rachel." He said. "I will." She gave him a reassuring smile, which in reality, probably looked like a bitter scowl. He watched her she shut the door with a click.

~lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala~

Rachel walked out in the street, admiring the color palette of early morning. She chuckled bitterly. She used to enjoy the colors of morning and night with Richard when they were younger. Rachel claimed she liked the twilight color the most because of the purple/blue/black mixture it had, earning her the nick name of Raven. Richard had said he liked sunrise most because it was when "the birdies sang". "Oomph!" She fell, pinning down the person she collided with. "Hey…it's you!" The stranger said. He had a green camouflage shirt, baggy jeans, and black sneakers. She got off of him, saying, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" She studied his face, searching for any spark of familiarity. Nothing. "Cute guy from the bar, you fell for him." He said. "Look, I don't know who you think you are saying that bullshit, but leave me out of it." "Well, get off me first." She got up, dusting herself off. He followed. "So…wanna get coffee?" He said. "What part of "leave me out of it" don't you understand?" She said, crossing her arms. "Absolutely none of it."He said, smiling. "Well, let me simplify it to this: I don't like you." "But _I_ like _you._" He replied. "Ugh! You're absolutely insufferable." She said exasperated. "But you're absolutely adorable." He said, with a lop-sided smirk. "I will choke you." She said. "Ooh, kinky." He said. She kicked him in the groin. "Oh, God." The man said, doubling over. "That's what you get when you try to mess with me." Rachel said, walking away, mockingly swaying her hips. "Wow..." Garfield said, staring at her.

~lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala~

"So, he wasn't a rapist or anything right?" Jennifer asked. "No.." Rachel answered, with a confused expression. "Was he cute?" Jennifer asked. "I do not have his number!" Rachel exclaimed exasperated. "Dammit!" Jennifer said, slapping her knee. "But he seems to have interest in you, Rachel." Kori said. "I don't like him! God, how many times do I have to tell you?" Rachel said, falling on to the bed. "Wait, he was blonde, had green eyes, wore a lot of green?" Jennifer said. "Maybe..if you were paying attention." Rachel said. "That's Garfield!" Jennifer exclaimed. "Who?" Kori and Rachel said in harmony. "Garfield, Vic's friend? He was a huge jokester. Wally's friends with him." Jinx said. "Why don't you two get together already?" Kori asked playfully, hitting Jennifer on the arm. "I don't know, we're just friends right now, I don't want to get into anything too serious." Jennifer replied, rubbing her arm. "But, I'm not forgetting about Rae-Rae," Jennifer said, smirking at Rachel. "God, kill me now." Rachel said, putting a pillow over her head. Jennifer took the pillow from Rachel and said, "Come on, Rae, you know you liked him." Rachel felt heat rise to her cheeks. "I don't like anyone!" She said, sitting up. "Then why are you blushing?" Jennifer asked, poking Rachel's cheeks. Rachel slapped her hand away and said, "Because I'm angry and I have rosy cheeks." "Wow, never knew you were so narcissistic, Rae." Jennifer said. "Look, I don't have time for guys, taking care of myself and Dick, plus, I'm still trying to get my mind off today." "Well, that's why we're here." Kori said, placing a hand over Rachel's. "Yeah! Wanna go watch American Idol and laugh at the horrible singers?" Jennifer exclaimed. "Oh, yes! Count me in!" Kori, said brightening up. They both looked at Rachel expectantly. "Sure." she smiled.

* * *

**I kinda had writer's block, when I was typing this, just kinda wanted to get chapter 2 up, but I'm sure when I get home, I'll have a better chapter. And I will have BB and Rae-Rae get more "close" hehehehe. And I guess that's it. Ciao! Mwuh! **


End file.
